TBDH: There's Something Wrong With Harry
by brissygirl
Summary: Based on the fic There Be Dragons Harry by Scioneeris. Harry has a fever and won't wake up. Pairing: Theo/Charlie/Harry/OMC; creature fic; threesome/moresome; slash/yaoi


**Title:** There Be Dragons Harry: Something's Wrong With Harry

**Author:** Brissygirl

**Rating:** G

**Characters:** Theo/Charlie/Harry/OMC

**Beta:** Optasia, Misbehavingmom

**Warnings:** none

**Summary:** Harry has a fever and won't wake up

**Word Count:** approx 500

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to JK Rowling and associates. I'm just having fun. The original There Be Dragons universe and all Original Characters were created by Scioneeris and belong to her.

**A/N:** This is based on the fic There Be Dragons Harry by Scioneeris. I have permission from Scion to write and post this fic, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**TBDH: Something's Wrong With Harry**

Theo woke to a beautiful Sunday morning, there was the occasional wisp of cloud that floated by the large window in the master bedroom. He had a feeling it was going to be a great day.

Quinn had already left to start his day at the clinic, George had a meeting about a joke shop and Charlie was half smothering a still slumbering Harry.

Theo frowned, that was unusual. Harry was usually the first to rise in the mornings except during his realignment-which was last week. He shrugged it off for now, his adorable little sub would wake on his own in time.

He threw back the covers, sitting up as he did and stretched as he got up and headed to the bathroom for his morning ablutions. Theo took his time in the shower-relishing the warm spray as it pelted his skin-taking advantage of the abundance of hot water at his disposal, since he was the only one of his Bonded who were currently awake. He felt a faint tug on his connection with Charlie, alerting him that his Beta was awake and wondering where he was.

Several minutes later, Theo was ready to tackle what the day may bring. He currently sat at the desk in his study looking over documents with a bowl of fruit and a steaming mug of coffee in his hand. There was a knock at the door and Charlie leaning casually against the door jam, when Theo looked up from his reading.

"Something wrong?" Theo asked.

"Harry seems to be running a fever. Not sure if its from me half smothering him in my sleep or if he's getting sick."

"Where is he now?"

"Still asleep. I figured it was best to leave him be for the time being," Charlie said.

"Alright. I'll call Quinn, then go check on him in a few minutes. Are you off to training now?" Theo asked.

"Yeah. I'm meeting Oretta and then heading to the flight ranges for a flying lesson with Ariki after lunch. I'll be home before dinner," Charlie said, as he walked over to Theo, gave him a quick peck on the lips, unfurled his wings and flew out the open study window.

Theo went back to his reading briefly before giving up in frustration because he couldn't concentrate. He decided he'd go and check on Harry before contacting Quinn, so he didn't worry him unnecessarily.

When Theo reached the Master bedroom, he found a still slumbering Harry fitfully tossing and turning with the covers twisted around his slight frame. The sight before him didn't sit right with Theo. Harry hadn't had nightmares in quite some time and he was _never_ still asleep at this time of day.

Theo walked over to the bed and felt Harry's forehead. He was covered in sweat and burning up! He ran a quick diagnostic spell over his sleeping submissive, which showed nothing that could explain the fever or why said sub was still asleep.

"Harry? Harry, love wake up," Theo said as he gently shook his young lover.

No response.

Theo leaned down and whispered in Harry's ear "Its time to wake up My Treasure. You can't sleep the day away."

Still nothing.

Theo's instincts were screaming that something was very wrong with Harry. He didn't question it, he simply scooped Harry up into his arms and ran through the house towards Quinn's healing rooms. With every step he took and every passing second Theo was summoning Quinn and the rest of his Bonded.

_Something is wrong with Harry!_

_End/fin?_

_**A/N: Before you try and lynch me for ending it like that, Scion has requested that I write more. I'm not sure when/if it will happen it depends on my muse and reviews feed the muse! ;)**_

_**If you're interested in reading There Be Dragons Harry by Scioneeris, there are several side stories to accompany the original fic, which explain things in more detail and give insight and information on the various other characters.**_


End file.
